when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariya Motovov
"Oh good! That Walovlir's sis, Mariya. Mariya Motovov. She kinda a bit too girly 'bout this, but she's quarter of a tomboy. Bet she's some kind of a princess, 'cause the Motovov ain't part of the Romanov royal family, but still she's got the likes of history, regardless on focusing of the imperial days of Russia, which is when Russia is the Russian Empire, which lasted until the October Revolution in 1917, which gave birth to the Soviet Union, which is until 1991, when a series of anti-communist revolutions changed the whole world forever, including Russia and its Soviet republics when they gain independence, time by time." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Secrets of Walovlir Motovov Mariya Motovov is a member of the Russian Militia located in Moscow. She is the younger sister of Walovlir Motovov, Sergei Motovov and Nikolai Motovov, and is also the older sister of Viktor Motovov, Daniil Motovov, Zhanna Motovov, and Alyona Motovov, and is the middle child of the Motovov family. One day, she became a good Soviet Princess, because Sofia and the other Preschool Girls needed a new good Soviet Princess, and even and Team RWBY too, and then she always likes princess dresses, fashion, an action to fight enemies, like Weiss (because Mariya calls her as the "Dusty Princess of Schnee Dust Company," which embarrasses her a lot) and Sofia (Because she is little princess) with a very good skill to fight enemies (like enemy soldiers, Grimm, monsters, the undead, criminals, etc.), hinting that she's a girly girl, but she's quarterly a tomboy too. She always learn from the Disney Princesses, including non-Disney princesses, read some Soviet history books, be trained military trainers, and will wear a Soviet Princess dress like Amber. Not only to all, but she also likes Weiss, Sofia, Team RWBY, the Motovov siblings and Polina Petrov. Now she will join Team RWBY when she, her siblings, and her brother Walovlir, are chosen to the way of being good, and following the heroes' way. Also, she is a new friend of Sofia, the Disney Princesses, the non-Disney princesses, and Weiss, because she likes all the princesses, even though Schnee is not a princess. Before the siege of Kassala, Mariya and brother Walovir went to Jollywood for a visit, but then Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful found them. Soon, Mariya and Walovir could train them. Also, the 7D and their uncle, Yevgeniy Motovov, are protecting Jollywood in their training. Soon, Mariya trained Queen Delightful to use her new firearms and then Walovir trained Lord Starchbottom too, but Mariya and Queen Delightful can make a modern military uniform and modern military helmet set for Queen Delightful so that she can make Queen Delightful be able to look like a modern soldier. Soon, Queen Delightful can wear either her queen clothes, her exercise outfit, her own military uniform, and/or her own Magic School Bus jumpsuit, which she can wear those to protect her kingdom. After training, Mariya become the Soviet Queen of the USRAC, Queen Delightful, Weiss and the Grand Alliance by Queen Delightful. then she will be Queen Delightful's partner, thus passing the torch of the title of the Soviet Princess to Dolores Motovov. Starting in the siege of Kassala, Mariya and Queen Delightful can attack at the enemies for Jollywood and the USRAC for the promises of Walovir and the 7D. Also, she will provide support for the Rah-Rah-Robot as well. She can use new weapons when she was being trained by Weiss: a Golden Myrtenaster (a golden weapon when Mariya was awarded as a prize by Weiss, Sofia and the princesses for her membership of Team RWBY), any SMGs, an M16 rifle, an IMI Desert Eagle and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, she is better than Amber, because she can fight enemies, is very good at spying, can protect Weiss, and help her comrades and the Motovov siblings. Now she will fight for Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov siblings, Ruby Rose, Sofia, Weiss, the Disney Princesses, the non-Disney princesses, Polina Petrov, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Nora, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Liberation of Kiev "Yikes! She is a good Soviet Princess that serves Ruby Rose, and she looks like I'm betrayed. Now Ruby Rose will make me fear by Mariya Motovov." --Amber, panicking in fear, The Glory and the Freedom of Ukraine Has Not Yet Perished Blood in Volgograd "If me and Sofia are like princesses, Mariya will be the new Soviet Princess. Now this Motovov sibling has joined us, and now I will train her so to she can protect me, Sofia and my team." --Weiss Schnee, Battle in Volgograd Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Blue-Eyed Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:European Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Live Action Characters Category:Moscow Citizens Category:Motovov Family Members Category:Princesses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Ruby Rose's Minions Category:Russians Category:Russian Ground Forces Members Category:Russian Militia Members Category:Schnee Dust Company Members Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Members Category:Soviet Rose Army Force Members Category:Spies Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions